


Кубик Рубика

by Olivin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: У всех были дела, а Ви раз за разом собирал кубики
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Кубик Рубика

В первую неделю после возвращения в Найт-Сити он скупил всевозможные варианты кубика Рубика и методично собирал их от простого к сложному, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы посмотреть очередной кошмар. В них то Джеки с грустными мертвыми глазами бродил по городу и пытался вставить кому-нибудь чип, то Джонни зажигательно отплясывал рок-н-ролл с дьяволом и проклинал одного трусливого мудака, то с Ёринобу вдруг слазила кожа и он превращался в Сабуро с сиськами. В общем, абсолютнейшая чушь. Будто бы под конец жизни у Ви появилась фантазия: раньше ему снились лишь пошлейшие сны про то, как он становится самым крутым наемником в городе и ему дают красавчики на заднем сидении его шикарной тачки.

А потом он собрал кубик из семи квадратов, и сны прекратились. Докторша с орбитальной станции наверняка бы сказала, что Ви поумнел. Сам Ви списал все на то, что заебался. 

Кубики полетели прямо в окно, а вслед за ними многочисленные лаки для ногтей с невообразимыми блестками, серебряные пусеты и дорогущие шмотки всех оттенков кислотного металлика. Успокоился Ви только тогда, когда единственной одеждой в доме остались черные трусы, а ярким пятном в его внешности — покрасневшие глаза. Он вздохнул и упал на кровать. Больше выделяться из серой массы Найт-Сити не было нужды: он был дерьмом, утопающим в дерьме, — новому статусу надо было соответствовать. 

В носу противно засвербело, а висок неожиданно прострелило болью.

Он был умирающим дерьмом, если точнее.

Ви покосился на телефон. Следовало бы позвонить Вику. Убедиться, что Хельман не наврал и он действительно обнулится через полгода, попросить таблеток каких-нибудь… Да просто спросить, как дела, и сказать, что вернулся на Землю.

Но лицо Мисти, полное презрения и разочарования, все еще стояло перед глазами, и Ви стыдился и страшился появляться в клинике. Пусть Мисти и была сейчас в Варшаве, а Вик как всегда предлагал помощь, Ви просто не мог прийти. Словно, сев в автомобиль «Арасаки», он провел между ними черту навсегда. И вместо друга стал нищим докучливым клиентом.

Он взял телефон и лениво пролистал контакты. Деламейн ушел в сеть, Джуди болталась где-то на канадской границе, Панам колесила со своим кланом по прериям, Ривер восстанавливал семейные узы, Горо дрочил на воскресшего Сабуро…

У всех были дела, пока Ви готовился в третий раз подохнуть в одиночестве.

Новый сингл Керри Евродина занимал первое место в чартах.

Ви представил, как вваливается к Евродину в особняк и заявляет: «Привет, я тут задружился с Арасакой и стер навсегда Джонни Сильверхенда». Или: «Арасака стерла Сильверхенда, так что теперь нас в постели будет только двое». Или…

Висок снова прострелило болью, и Ви покачал головой. Ебанутым террористом после общения с Джонни он, может быть, и не стал, но сволочью точно. 

Малодушно захотелось стереть телефонную книжку под ноль и заказать очередную партию кубиков. Вместо этого он натянул трусы, вышел из квартиры, купил у торгаша рядом с лифтом затасканные шмотки и отправился Керри.

Нужно было расставить все точки над i, прежде чем ползти на кладбище. И Ви даже купит блядские оливки.

***  
Вежливый робот на входе сказал, что Керри уехал в турне, и предложил чашечку кофе.

Ви покачал головой и сказал, что у него есть оливки. Для пущей убедительности он высыпал несколько себе на ладонь, а потом еще и еще.

К концу спуска с крутых холмов Норт-Оука он доел всю банку и его мутило: от оливок и от себя. Тогда Ви принял единственно правильное решение: зашел в магазин, купил бутылку виски и выхлебал ее всю на ближайшей парковке. Жизнь тут же заиграла яркими красками, буквально завертелась калейдоскопом, и Ви все-таки стошнило — прямо на спортивные штаны какого-то мусорщика.

Калейдоскоп разбился вдребезги от увесистого кулака. Неловко заваливаясь на спину, Ви мельком успел подумать, что ждать полгода не придется, а потом отключился.

***  
Очнулся Ви в новом кошмаре. В нем Вик держал перед его лицом вращающееся сверло и задумчиво примерялся к глазу. Ви зажмурился изо всех сил, пытаясь силой мысли переключиться на любое другое видение, хоть с Джонни на пилоне, но вдруг жужжание прекратилось, и он почувствовал легкий хлопок по плечу.

— С возвращением. Я спросил бы, как прошло твое путешествие, но вижу, что не очень, раз тебя привозят ко мне в блевотине и с переломанной рукой.

Ви распахнул глаза и осмотрелся. Он сидел в операционном кресле, а Вик неподалеку убирал инструменты со стола. Казалось, что вот-вот и в кабинет завалятся Джеки с Мисти и станут подкалывать его на тему неумеренного пьянства. Но хорошие сны ему не снились, а реальность порой была хуже всех кошмаров.

— Как там, в «Арасаке»? — Вик закончил прибираться и сел на стул перед ним.

Ви пожал плечами. Вик наверняка все понял, когда возился с его избитой тушей.

— Превосходно. Когнитивные способности в норме, физическая форма тоже, психическая — наверняка полное дерьмо, но мне не сказали, а в целом… Я умру через шесть месяцев.

Вик удивленно вскинул брови.

— С чего бы?

— Клетки, ДНК, какая-то херня. В общем, Джонни меня неплохо перепрограммировал. Хельман предложил сделать из меня конструкт — я предложил засунуть предложение в жопу.

Вик нахмурился, пододвинул к себе экран и активно начал листать слайды. Через пять минут Ви надоело.

— Ну что, каков вердикт?

— Не вижу никаких проблем, кроме переломанной в трех местах руки, трещины в ребре и алкогольной интоксикации. — Ви забыл, как дышать. — Если не возражаешь, я бы через пару дней взял еще некоторые анализы и посоветовался с одной рипершей из Союза — там неплохо шарят в молекулярной биологии. Однако в целом…

Ви рывком поднялся с места и обнял Вика. Уже давно хотелось, но раньше Ви слишком дорожил своей репутацией гордого наемника, а теперь было плевать.

— Убью Хельмана!

Вик сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Давай только поедим сначала.

Никогда еще лапша быстрого приготовления не была такой вкусной. Вик скупо пересказывал последние новости, Ви молчал и кивал в такт, на экране монитора бокс сменился рекламой…

«Керри Евродин возвращается из недельного турне!»

Все-таки придется наведаться в Норт-Оук снова.

***

Керри торчал в душе. Казалось, что он только и занимался тем, что мылся и спал, изредка выбираясь в город, чтобы спалить нахер что-нибудь. А музыку за него писал кто-то другой, искусственный интеллект, например.

Ви огляделся. Гитары по-прежнему стройным рядом висели на стене — он снял одну из них и подключил к усилителю. Слова оставляли надежду, что где-то в укромном уголке сознания Ви до сих пор сидит Джонни Сильверхенд и показывает всему миру средний палец. Отвратное же бренчание на гитаре было наглядной демонстрацией.

Ви схватил медиатор со стола и со всей дури провел по струнам.

В этот раз Керри выскочил из ванной без халата.

— Прив… — договорить Ви не успел. Керри буквально рухнул на него, вдавил в диван и засосал в поцелуе.

«Ну хоть хороший прощальный секс будет», — вяло подумал Ви, подставляясь под поцелуи и пальцы, стягивающие футболку.

Совесть проснулась как раз в тот момент, когда трусы сползли к щиколоткам, а рот Керри — к члену. 

— Джонни больше нет.

Керри что-то невнятно промычал и продолжил посасывать. 

— «Арасака» стерла его конструкт.

Керри наконец-то поднял голову и вдруг резко откатился в угол дивана.

— Ты, блядь, серьезно?

Ви почувствовал, как его начинает подташнивать. Он, конечно, догадывался, что Керри новость не обрадует, но все равно было обидно. Раньше его бросали либо до минета, либо после, но никогда — на середине.

— Я думал, что ничего дерьмовее обсуждения в постели сраных акций сраной «Биотехники» и быть не может, но ты, блядь, превзошел мои самые смелые ожидания! — Керри скрестил руки и закатил глаза. — Ты там с Сабуро, что ли, трахался? Или у кого еще встает член при слове «Арасака»?

Ви моргнул, слабо понимая, что вообще происходит. Видимо, его когнитивные способности до сих пор находились в плачевном состоянии, несмотря на десятки собранных кубиков.

— А Джонни, мать его, Сильверхенд сдох пятьдесят лет назад! И если это все сенсационные новости на сегодня, то мы можем продолжить?

— То есть тебе все равно, что, ну, я теперь только я? Или даже не я…

Керри открыл рот, потом снова закрыл, в итоге встал с дивана, подошел к журнальному столику и плеснул себе виски.

— Время для серьезных разговоров, да? Я думал, я тебе ясно дал понять, что всегда хотел нагнуть Джонни только музыкально. И вообще, я же так распинался про новый виток, озарение, открытие чакр и всю ту чушь, которую говорит мой гуру.

— А мне дьявол выпал в гадании на картах таро, — брякнул Ви. Разговор уходил куда-то не туда. В воображении Ви Керри должен был трахнуть его напоследок, пообещать позвонить, а потом заняться своими делами. Опять уехать в турне, например, только теперь на месяц или на год. От него все куда-то сбегали. — Не знаю, почему. В итоге ничего страшного со мной не произошло, если не считать, что я дьявольски хорошо умудрился отлизать «Арасаке».

— Я отлизываю своему лейблу вот уже пять… много лет. Тебе стоит поучиться у профессионала! — Керри похабно провел языком по губам.

Ви рассмеялся. Впервые за несколько недель ему стало действительно хорошо. Флиртовал Керри, конечно, ужасно, но после вереницы мертвых лиц из кошмаров и кучи бесстрастных рож прихлебателей «Арасаки», Керри с его тысячами эмоций в секунду — это как раз то, чего ему не хватало.

— Предупреждаю, у меня отличные когнитивные способности.

— А у меня отличная кровать.

Керри схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

Из дальнего угла послышался смех Джонни, и Ви бросил в него воображаемый кубик.

Хватит с него галлюцинаций. Сегодня он наконец-то все собрал.


End file.
